If You Still Want Me part 2: Till the day I die.
by Sabrina2000
Summary: Ash goes to save Misty but when he gets there she is held up at gunpoint. What will Ash do? Sorry it took so long, i've been writing other stories!


Disclamer: I don't own anything besides Me, myself and I so bite me.

Part two is in Ash's P. O. V.

A/N: Read number one to understand. This one has less AAMR in it, just a bit cause it needed flavor in it. You have been warned! Well Enjoy!

If you still want me part 2: Till the day I die.

I can still remember the day when she left. It was a cold fall day and we just got back from Trinidad Island. We were fighting for God knows what. I think it was about directions and how we were lost. Misty was really upset because Togepi was cold and crying. I wanted to do more, but all I could do was to tell her it'd be o.k., we will get to shore soon. I thought if I had told her the truth I would have lost her forever. Our friendship was too important to trade for some childhood fantasy. We finally reached shore and we set up camp. I insisted we keep moving, but Tracey and Misty didn't want to. During dinner we got into another argument over who gets to have the last hotdog. I finally broke out, _I love you, _I didn't know why I said it. But the payback was harsh I still remember the words she told me, I say them to myself every night even in my dreams, I say _I hate you Ash Ketchum, I hate you._ She ran off after that, I never again saw her. Why am I going after the one who hates me, why? Because, no matter what she does or says I will always love her till the day I die, and I promise that to myself and so I will go save her.

Pikachu and I finally reached Cerulean City, home of the most beautiful girl, Misty, at least that's what I thought, but if I knew what I had coming I would had never let her go, never, not for all the Poke'mon in the world, not for all the money in the world, not for nothing, nothing at all, not for my Misty. Pikachu and I searched up and down the streets of Cerulean until we came upon her house, it looked nice from the outside, but soon I would realize, that the house held a dark secret. The darkest secret of them all, the secret of death, the secret of pain, the secret that I couldn't take. I came to the door and knocked, no one answered, I knocked again, still pure silence, I once more knocked, still only the vibration of my hand hitting the door. I looked in the window and what I saw next, I couldn't bare to see. Misty held at gunpoint by this man, this dark, dark man. I crashed through the window, flying glass hit my face and my back, I didn't care, all I wanted was Misty. The man started to speak:

"Listen here boy, you take one more step and she's gone."

"Misty are you o.k.?" I asked, of coarse she wasn't, she had bruises and belt marks. I couldn't handle to look.

"Ash help me." she whispered, so quiet, so suddle, like thin air locked in a room. I didn't want to take the chance of losing her again but then suddenly all I hear is thunder rolling and screaming of pain. Pikachu had thunder shocked this man, no he wasn't a man, he was a killer, I could see in his eyes. I ran to Misty picking her up. She held on to me, the feeling felt wonderful, but that could not over ride her tears. She looked up at me and said, "Why'd you come back?"

"I still love you." I said in a whisper.

"Oh Ash." she said clinching on to me tighter, she put her head on my shoulder. 

Soon the police arrived, Officer Jenny had questioned Misty and me. Rudy was still alive but barley. God I wish he was dead, what he had done to her. The ambulance patched up Misty and said they were going to take her back to the hospital for x-rays and to make sure she would be o.k. I didn't want to let go of her again but at least this time I knew it was for the best.

The day at the hospital was long, it was a day full of signing papers and finding care for her. I volunteered to take care of her until she is ready to go on with her life or what she can make of it. We finally got to go home, it was late so we decided to stay at a nice hotel.

"Ash?" She asked she was trying to brush her hair.

"Yes Misty." I said walking up to her and grabbing her brush.

"Thank you for coming back." she whispered smiling. 

"I'd do it again if I had to." I said brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the past, I mean I loved you too, but I was to scared to admit it." She said sitting back down on the couch.

"Misty, you really liked me back then?" I said as a tear streamed down my face.

"No." she said, it felt as if a knife went through my heart.

"What? But you just said." I said walking over to her.

"No, I loved back then and I still love you now." She whispered in my ear, she then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her.

"Misty?" I quietly said.

"Ash do I look ugly?" she asked looking me into the eyes.

"Never, your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen through these eyes." I said with a charming smile. She hugged me and told me about her past for the rest of the night, she told me how Rudy killed her Togepi and how he had sold her other Poke'mon for money and beer. I couldn't think of any man doing this to a beautiful woman as her. The night went on like that she told me every day of her life and all the pain and suffering she had been in.

It was about one a.m. before we decided to go to bed. I tucked her in cause her back was hurting. 

"Goodnight Misty." I whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Ash." She whispered into mine. I kissed her on the head and got into my bed. But then suddenly a man jumped through the window and grabbed Misty, he turned on the light and it was.....................................................................................................................................................

How'd you like it, did you hate it? Was it better then the first, here's what you need to do, Review it then If you likes it email Sabss1987@aol.com and if you didn't email sviet@aol.com

Thanx for all the nice I got on part one, so please be nice on this one too

P. S. Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
